


A Window (A Collection of Poems)

by QClueingForLooksQ



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: And Failing, Gen, Poetry, Trying to Express Emotions, dribbles and drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QClueingForLooksQ/pseuds/QClueingForLooksQ
Summary: My Beast will singSweet Harmonies for MeIt will inspire MeTo sing songs to You





	1. Ode To Observation

December 2, 2016

For those who are analytical thinkers,  
Mechanical and stony,  
Observing is cold and calcualting.  
It's logic, nothing more.

For those who are dreamers, poets and writers,  
Streetlight people watching life go by,  
Observing is warm and open.  
It tells life's story and so much more.

The left-minded people  
Fight for domination,  
While the right-minded people  
Will not be beaten into submission.

But those who are blessed   
With both the metal and the grit  
Will rule the world one day;  
They are masters of observation.

~*******~

This is dedicated to a roleplay I did with a girl name Sarah playing Margot Brennan and Sherlock Holmes played by yours truly. She was a fantastic poleplayer and a good friend. She had to deactivate her account on Quotev sadly, and I gravely miss her. If you don't know what Quotev is, I encourage you to check it out as it has many fanfics and other original stories plus quizzes and the like all that you can make. The community is very uplifting, and if you want to roleplay your favorite characters, thats the place to do it! My url is @QClueingForLooks@ if you want to contact me there. Thanks!


	2. My Arch-Nemesis

December 2, 2016

My Arch-Nemesis  
Causes me strife,  
Causes me grief,  
Causes me suffering.

My Arch-Nemesis  
Takes my time,  
Takes my sleep,  
Takes my sanity.

My Arch-Nemesis  
Has a name  
That makes everyone's heart sink,  
That fills everyone with dread.

My Arch-Nemesis  
Is Procrastination,  
Which technically means  
It's me...

~*****~

I really have a problem with this...I actually wrote this in math, not paying attention to the lesson.


	3. I AM

December 2, 2016

I am a deceiver...and bored.  
I wonder if I will be able to acheive my dreams in the future.  
I hear my name being called in a story by someone whose voice is deep.  
I see streetlight people reaching out from the shadows to me.  
I want what I want; success and power.  
I am a deceiver...and bored.

I pretend that I know everything when I'm still pretty naīve.  
I feel longing swelling against my chest.  
I touch the hearts of those I meet...when will someone touch mine?  
I worry that one day I won't be able to answer.  
I cry out to God when I know I can't fix it.  
I am a deceiver...and bored.

I understand that I am someone out of my own time.  
I say what I believe with confidence.  
I dream to be able to release myself to the world.  
I try to appear superior and sometimes...it works.  
I hope I will meet my match.  
I am a deceiver...and bored.

~*****~

It's not as bad as it seems...

(Written in LA class)


	4. A Window

December 6, 2016

 

        A window, it's crown molding white and peeling revealing the unoiled oak inside, sat closed to keep out large gusts of cold air. Despite it's job, it felt bad for the little, nippy whispers that would brush up agaisnt it's panes in a soft carressing fasion. And slowly, the small breezes would leak in causing what some would label as a draft. It is as if the window knows what is allowed and what is not; That it will shake but not break when wind rams into it and whips the glass as a storm sobbed down on the earth, such as a child going through a temper-tantrum, but secretly lets a refreshing tickled of the ear slip it's way through.

        Floating dust, illuminated by the exclusive sunshine only perturbed by the cross pattern on the glass, would wish to be closer to what they believed their creator was. For those who were lucky, they would catch a lively ride by one of the grateful whispers and end up accumulating on the glass like a winter coat,reveling in the warmth that had been sucked into the transparent material, but slowly growing gruyere as they realized they'd never meet the sun. For the rest, they would fall upon the windowsill, dull and brown, without any hope. But in the end, they would all be taken away by one swift movement as the higher-archy saw them unfit to clutter the only way for it's precious light's entrance with grime. And the crest-fallen would dissapear for a while, their youth holding them back as they wallowed in self-pity and guilt.

        But all would be still when a strange entity would slowly cross the room. The only sound would be the wooden boards, turned sour with age and resent at having to hold such weight instead of escorting the rumination in, protesting under the entity's covered feet. It would then sit on a letter bench that squeaked everytime in surprise, and run it's fingers over it's precious beast. Glossy black skin, white flags and golden, clawed feet; newcomers would always open with little protest, sometimes making a sound of delight. One more touch, one mor step, and it would sing. No creature could sing as beautiful, but it was not solely based on how high or how low it could reach. It was blessed with the talent of being able to harmonize with itself, sometimes coming out as planned while others would happen as wonderful mistakes. And through it's teeth, stories would pour out like a waterfall, resonating and shaking it's body with the pure passion, quivering with anticipation of it's next tone. Some stories were lilting like a lullaby, played on days when the sun had set and dimmed the room, causing great comfort to those who feared the impending night. Others were loud, heart-racing and clashing like symbols, power held behind every sound, usually sung when the sky tried to imitate it, weeping at it's beautiful symphonies. But there were ones that were somber, minor notes that followed the entity's hands with longing, calling out to it's creator to bring the precious light and make them the same.

        Although, today the entity was not pleased, though the dust and the wind and the light listened in anticipation for what the beast had to say. A quiet sigh and a look around the dim room, and it stood up once more. All knew what would happen, and as it passed by them, some would shrink back while others would reach out just to touch the controller of their music. On days such as these, it's face was cloudy, and it's hand reached out to the cause of it's dismay. A lamp, a yellow, artificial luminescence, made a halo-like glow in the dark corner of the room. But with one touch, it was gone, leaving a cold, mechanical inside to sit, useless. The dust who had mistaken it for the light cried out and screamed, the lack of warmth causing the air around them to grow harsher and faster around them. The entity's face, though unseen, looked down upon the decietful object with an almost sad expression and turned away.

        The window had been cluttered again, the old dust still persisting despite how long it had come and gone, being turned away time and time again. And when the entity padded over, the room held it's breath as it reached it's hand out once more. But this time, the air wasn't thick with condemnation as the light bathed the entity's facel it was as if arms were outstretched, something warm and inviting hidden behind th window, beckoning to those who wish to see if there is something more. The brass switch, which, no matter how hot the light was or how much grime caked it or how hard the wind battered, it would not open except by the entity's wishes. And that is what it wished, wanted and needed. The chain holding the window closed broke and with one more push, light came through in a burst. Wind flowed in, rustling the room whie joyful dust flew outside, finally free. The entity smiled, breathing in the refreshing air, and stepped back after a moment. A subtle sound now filled the room, winged creatures sining their own song of praise in the trees, ever joyful, ever sweet.

        Once again, the bench yelped, unknowing of the descending weight upon it. The entity sighed a second time, but it was one of relief, it's work done. It spoke three words that most could not understand, it's voice quiet but fierce. And the beast sensed this.

        Out the window, it's voice rose above all, and the world...it rejoiced...

~******~

Whenever I feel happy or inspired, I imagine a window much like this one in a dimly lit, light green room. When I'm not at my best, there's a window in a brown room, dull and boring with plastic shades, and I feel unsettled byt even imagining it now. Bear in mind, the first two paragraphs or so were me just trying to describe my window...and look what it turned into.

People can interpret this many ways, and as my LA teacher once told me poet Robert Frost said, "If I wanted you to know the meaning, I'd tell you." Hope you enjoyed.


	5. What If...?

December 7, 2016

What if I took the leap?  
I might fall.  
What if I took the leap?  
I could fly.  
What if I took the leap?  
I would pray.

The question is,  
Will I take the risk,  
Or will I sit and weep,  
Wasting my life away?

~*****~

(Written in LA class)


	6. When...

December 7, 2016

When I step into another's shoes,  
In my nomadic home,  
I forget myself.

I wish I could always  
Carry it on my back.  
That way  
I'd never be alone.

~*****~

(Written in LA class)


	7. The Light

December 7, 2016

The Light  
Shines through the window,  
Illuminating the beast  
Who sings sweet harmonies  
Close to me,  
As I sit on the bench,  
Listening with others around me,  
Lost but eager  
Or never to be found.  
And the song sparks  
Something inside me,  
And I share the Light.

~*****~

(Written in LA class)


	8. 7437-562533

December 8, 2016

I stand bored, waiting to see.  
Maybe we'll meet?  
I'm ready.  
My brain needs excersise now.  
So does my heart.  
I believe I've found my match.  
Test me.  
I'll show you I can.  
Just a chance.  
Just a chance...

~*******~  
(Written in LA Class)


	9. What Am I?

December 9, 2016

My face is a mask...  
I'm an actress.  
My hands are a keyboard...  
I'm a writer.  
My heart is a drum...  
I'm a musician.  
~*****~  
(Written in LA Class)


	10. Playing My Piano...

December 9, 2016

Playing my piano is like awakening a beast;  
It can be sleepy, but also wild.  
Playing my piano is like a memory;  
It varies and tilts according to my emotions.  
Playing my piano is like the Bible;  
It tells a story.

~********~  
(Written in LA Class)


	11. Blame

December 11, 2016

Why is it that people blame the rich for being rich?  
Are we not the ones who point out the limos that drive down the street?  
Are we not the ones who kiss their feet in order to get ahead?  
Are we not the ones who beg for and buy their products?

Why is it that people blame the rich for being rich?  
Not all were born into money.  
Not all are pretentious bastards.  
Not all are against the less fortunate.

Why is it that people blame the rich for being rich?  
Some bless us with what they create.  
Some are complete geniuses.  
Some...just want to be treated normal.

Why is it that people blame the rich for eing rich?  
At least they worked to it.  
What about those who cause their own destruction?  
Though the poor never get blamed for being poor.


	12. When Blue Met Blue

December 14, 2016

When blue met blue,  
My life felt like it'd been turned on it's head.  
I couldn't sleep  
So I got out of bed.

I watched TV for hours,  
But by 3am the shows were sour,  
When blue met blue.  
When blue met blue...

Words so sweet.  
Skin so warm.  
A rumbling voice  
Like a rolling storm.

Indigo, Teal, Aquamarine.  
But no color can match the one in between,  
When blue met blue.  
When blue met blue...

Please don't tell me it's a dream.  
How could life be so cruel, so mean?  
I finally can see straight   
In my upside down world.

When blue met blue.  
When blue met blue...

~*******~

I just started singing randomly and...this happened? I have a tune and all, just dunno if I'll take the time to record and upload. So here you go! Make your own interpretations.


End file.
